we are a family
by mclittlerlouder
Summary: CAPÍTULO ÚNICO. Cerré los ojos, sin separar mi brazos de su cuello, dejándome hacer, y siguiéndole los suaves besos, que cada vez iban a cogiendo más intensidad, y más fuerza. Una de mis manos paso a su rostro, acariciándolo.


El sonido de la puerta de la habitación de Oliver me despertó de mi sueño. Últimamente, con cualquier ligero ruido me despertaba.

- ¿Papi?.- La pequeña cabecita de Connor apareció por la puerta. Me deshice de los brazos de Oliver, que seguía durmiendo a mi lado y le hice un gesto con la mano para que viniera a la cama.

Connor era el hijo de Oliver y Laurel. Tras haber derrotado a Slade, hace ahora ya 7 años, y de la incorporación de Laurel al equipo, Oliver y ella retomaron su relación, cosa que aunque no nos gusto a la mayoría, aceptamos y apoyamos.

Estuvieron saliendo durante un año antes de que Laurel se quedará embarazada del pequeño Connor, y entonces, tuvo que dejar la lucha contra el crimen. Pero Oliver no podía hacerlo, y eso les dio grandes problemas en su relación, lo que hizo su separación casi inmediata. Connor tenia a penas 3 años cuando sus padres rompieron, y él se quedo viviendo con Laurel.

Ahora, teníamos entre nosotros a todo un hombrecito de 5 años, con un gran parecido a su padre, tanto físico como psíquico.

- Tita City.- Balbuceo Connor subiéndose encima de la cama, abrazándome.

- Hola, pequeño.- Le revolví el pelo, mientras me sentaba en la cama para cogerle mejor.- ¿Qué haces despierto tan pronto?

- Tengo que ir al cole.- Se encogió de hombros.- Y papa tiene que llevarme.- Miré a Oliver, que seguía durmiendo plácidamente a nuestro lado, y sonreí antes de volver a mirar al pequeño clon que tenía sobre mis piernas.

- ¿Has desayunado?.- Connor negó con la cabeza.- Pues corre, baja a que Anne te prepare algo, y ahora te acompañamos papa y yo, ¿vale?

- Vale.- Connor saltó de mis brazos y se fue rápidamente de la habitación, dejando la puerta entre abierta.

Me estiré en la cama, teniendo cuidado de no despertar aun al hombre que dormía a mi lado. Le miré, totalmente enamorada, como llevaba desde que le conocí y como seguía desde que estábamos juntos.

Desde que me dijo que me quería, como forma de engaño para Slade, nuestra relación fue avanzando, pero cuando su relación con Laurel tomo carrerilla, la nuestra freno en seco. No fue hasta su ruptura con Laurel cuando volvió a mi, suplicando mi perdón por haberme dejado de lado, tanto a mi, como a todas las personas de su alrededor que le importaban y, entonces, volvimos al mismo punto donde lo dejamos.

Y paso. Cuando duermo sola, siendo cada vez menos las noches que eso ocurre, viene a mi mente nuestro primer beso.

* * *

_Como cada noche, luchábamos contra el crimen que pudiera amenazar a la ciudad. Llevábamos ya 3 semanas tras un traficante de una nueva droga, que estaba enloqueciendo a la ciudad. El primer pensamiento que vino a la mente de todo el equipo fue una especie de imitador de El Vertigo, así que nos descuidamos y la venganza nos pillo por sorpresa. O más bien me pillo._

_Cuando la red que rastreamos nos mando una señal, Oliver y Diggle salieron del refugio, dejándome sola como siempre pasaba. Y para mi asombro me encontré con Jenna, la viuda del creador del Vertigo, pidiendo venganza por la muerte de su marido. Intente defenderme, recordando algo de las rápidas clases de defensa personal que Diggle me había dado, pero Jenna era mucho más fuerte y ágil que yo. Lo último que recuerdo fue un gran golpe en la cabeza, ante de que todo se volviera negro._

_._

_Me desperté con un gran dolor de cabeza. Parpadeé un par de veces, y cuando intente acariciar mi sien para calmar el dolor, fue imposible hacerlo ya que mis manos estaban atadas con una cuerda a mi espalda._

_- Ya esta despierta.- Oí la voz grave de un hombre a mi espalda.- ¿Qué hacemos con ella?_

_- Esperar.- Dijo una voz femenina, pasando muy cerca. Cerré los ojos, haciendo presión, intentando aguantar aquel dolor de cabeza. Cuando volví a abrirlos la cara de Jenna estaba tan cerca de la mía que dí un salto en la silla.- Hola preciosa.- Dijo acariciando mi rostro. Aparte su mano de mi rostro, haciendo un movimiento con el cuello._

_- ¿Qué quieres?_

_- Venganza.- Sonrió amplíamente.- Por tu culpa, mi marido no esta conmigo, ni con su familia.- Dijo apretando la mandíbula. Pude notar su dolor._

_- ¿Por mi culpa?.- Pregunte confundida._

_- Por tu culpa, niñata entrometida. Por tu culpa, ese justiciero mato a mi marido. Le clavo las flechas en el corazón. Le tiro desde el piso de arriba de una de las plantas más importante de la ciudad. No pudimos hacer nada por él.- Sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas. Antes de que mi corazón pudiera ablandarse frente a aquella mujer, su mano chocó con mi rostro, dejando un gran bofetón en él._

_- Jenna.- La voz del hombre le aviso de algo._

_Antes de que pudiera responder, el cristal del local donde nos encontrábamos se partió por la mitad, dejando entrar el cuerpo de un joven que yo conocía bastante bien. Los disparos contra Oliver empezaron a aparecer, y vi mi ocasión para propiciar una patada a mi acosadora. Con unos grandes reflejos de Jenna, piso mi tibia, partiendola. El dolor recorrió por todo mi cuerpo, pero mordí mi labio inferior evitando cualquier molestia que pudiera hacer de mi rescate, fuera mi entierro._

_Jenna me desato y cogió mi cuerpo, con total facilidad._

_-Eh.- Jenna llamo la atención de Oliver, que acaba de inmovilizar al último matón de esta. Oliver nos miró, y en su rostro pude ver pánico. Alzó el arco, apuntando nuestros cuerpos._

_- Sueltala Jenna. Ella no tiene la culpa de nada._

_- Si, Arrow si... Ella tiene la culpa de todo.- De repente, note como toqueteaba su cuerpo, hasta clavar la punta de una pistola en mi sien. Cerré los ojos, intentando evitar que la lagrimas cayeran por mi rostro, pero fue imposible._

_- Sueltala.- Oliver repitió sus palabras, marcando cada silaba._

_- No. Eso no pasará.- Note como movía sus manos sobre el gatillo y temí que fuera mi fin._

_De repente, una flecha roja atravesó la mano de Jenna, que dejo caer la pistola, y con ella, a mi, que fui a parar al suelo, ya que mi tibia partida no me dejaba mantenerme en pie. En ese momento, una flecha verde acabo en el hombro de Jenna. Vi como fue a lanzar otra flecha contra aquella mujer, y alce mi brazo desde el suelo._

_- Oliver no.- Grite.- Tú no ere así. Tú no quieres esto.- Oliver bajo el arco y se dirigió a mi, con rapidez, cogiendo mi cuerpo del suelo, alejándolo de Jenna, de la que se estaban encargando Colton y Diggle. Me sentó en la silla en la que ante había estado atada, poniéndose de cuclillas frente a mí._

_- ¿Estas bien?.- Afirme con la cabeza.- No vuelvas a hacerme esto.- Oliver sonrió levemente, pasando su mano por mi rostro.- Lo he pasado mal.- Aseguro en un susurro._

_- No será para tanto.- Me encogí de hombros, quitándole importancia al asunto.- Lo siento._

_- No, no.- Su mano seguía en mi rostro, obligando a que le mirará.- Todo esta bien. Tú estas bien. Felicity, yo...- Ladeé la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño._

_- ¿Qué ocurre, Oliver?_

_- Te quiero.- Me quede paralizada, esperando algo más. Algo como la última vez que me lo dijo, pero no movió ni un solo musculo de su cuerpo._

_- ¿Dónde esta la cámara esta vez?.- Pregunté en un susurro._

_Oliver sonrió, y negó con la cabeza mientra acercaba su rostro al mio. Y me besó. Me pillo totalmente por sorpresa y tarde unos segundos en reaccionar, para corresponder su beso._

_Se separó de mi un instante, sin apartar su mano de mi rostro, para mirarme, y asegurarse de que era cierto, que estaba viva, y que, por fin, me había besado._

* * *

Me levanté de la cama, colocándome la camiseta ancha que Oliver me había dejado como pijama.

Cogí mis gafas, acomodándolas sobre mi rostro, y fui a su baño para darme una ducha y arreglarme para ir a trabajar. Salí del baño en menos de media hora y cuando lo hice me encontré con Oliver, recién levantando, buscándome por la cama.

- Buenos días, dormilón.- Dije mientras me apoyaba en el marco de la puerta, cruzándome de brazos. Oliver dio un sobresalto y cuando me vio, se relajo notablemente.

- ¿Dormilón?.- Refunfuño, haciendo un gesto para que fuera a la cama.- Aun es pronto.

- Díselo a tu hijo, que ha venido hace un rato y no te has enterado.- Me dirigí a la cama, para sentarme en el borde. Antes de poder sentarme, Oliver me rodeo por la cadera, tumbandome en la cama, debajo suya, dándome un dulce beso en los labios.

- Si me he enterado.- Susurró con la voz aun ronca. Negué con la cabeza.

- No me sabes mentir.- Cerró los ojos, como aceptando la derrota y ambos nos reímos. Me abrace a su cuello, y volví a besar sus labios, esta vez con más intensidad.- Mmm.- Gruñí levemente sobre sus labios.- Connor nos esta esperando abajo para desayunar, deberíamos ir.

- Esta con Anne.- Dijo dejando varios y seguidos besos por todo mis labios.- Tenemos aun un rato.

Cerré los ojos, sin separar mi brazos de su cuello, dejándome hacer, y siguiéndole los suaves besos, que cada vez iban a cogiendo más intensidad, y más fuerza. Una de mis manos paso a su rostro, acariciándolo.

De repente, oímos un ligero toque en la puerta e intente desaparecer de debajo de su pecho, pero él se negó, haciendo que cualquier movimiento mio fuera inútil.

La puerta se abrió, y apareció el cuerpo de Anne. Escondí mi rostro, evitando el contacto visualmente, notando como mi cara había cogido un color rojizo que pegaba perfectamente con las cortinas de la habitación y con mi falda.

-¿Si, Anne? ¿Qué ocurre?.- Dijo Oliver.

- Señor, siento esto, pero han llamado del hospital, y mi padre ha caído enfermo...- Oliver se levanto rápidamente de la cama, acercándose a Anne, que se tensó cuando este se acercó a ella, con el torso desnudo agarrando sus manos.

- No digas más.- Dejo a Anne con la palabra en la boca.- Ve con tu familia, te necesitan. Y por favor, si necesitas ayuda, avísame con lo que sea.

- Muchas gracias señor. Connor esta abajo, viendo los dibujos. No he tenido tiempo de hacer el desayuno.

- No pasa nada.- Le comente una vez que estaba sentada en la cama.- Yo puedo cocinarles algo. Que se recuperé pronto tu padre.- Anne fijo su rostro en el de Oliver, y este afirmó con la cabeza.

- Muchas gracias, señores.- Volvió a repetir, y salió por la puerta, rápidamente.

Me levante de la cama, acercándome a Oliver, agarrándole por la cinturilla del pantalón del pijama, acercando su cuerpo al mio. Oliver rió mi atrevimiento, abrazando mis caderas.

- Creo que ya no tenemos más tiempo.- Susurré acercándome a sus labios.

- Voy a darme una ducha, ¿puedes bajar a vigilar a Connor?.- Me suplico, acariciando mi nariz.

- No te preocupes, iremos haciendo el desayuno.- Cogió un mechón de mi pelo y lo paso por detrás de mi oreja y planto un beso en mis labios, tras susurrarme un gracias.

.

Baje las escaleras, y me dirigí al salón, donde Connor miraba atentamente unos dibujos infantiles en el televisor. Pase a su lado, pero estaba tan embelesado en los bichitos que salían allí que ni se dio cuenta.

Me apoye en el respaldo, y me quede mirándole fijamente, pero seguía sin mirarme. Carraspeé y por fin se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

- Tita City.- Sonrió.

- ¿Quieres hacer el desayuno conmigo?.- Los ojos azules de Connor se iluminaron de manera sobrenatural y salto en el sofá sobre mis brazos.

Con el pequeño enredado en mi cuerpo me dirigí a la cocina, y una vez allí, le deje en el suelo. Se quedo a mi lado dando pequeños saltitos. Acaricie su pelo, y puse la radio que había en la cocina. Una música bastante movida salió del aparato y me acerque a Connor.

- ¿Preparas tú el zumo y me encargo yo de las tostadas?.- Connor afirmó con la cabeza y ambos nos pusimos manos a la obra.

En menos de 15 minutos, la cocina estaba repleta de comida; Tortitas, tostadas, huevos con baicon, zumo, café, leche...

Connor estaba entusiasmado por haber sido participe de aquel festín.

- Mira City. Lo hemos hecho genial.- Aplaudió y comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música.

Sonreí y le subí encima de la encimera, agarrando su cadera bailando con él. Estaba de espaldas a la puerta de la cocina, y no me di cuenta de que Oliver estaba con nosotros hasta que Connor le divisó.

- ¡Papa!.- Grito alzando los brazos.- Mira lo que hemos hecho Tita City y yo.

- Tía Felicity, cariño.- Le corrigió. A Connor le costaba llamarme por mi nombre, pero Oliver le intentaba ayudar.- Y no es la tía.- Dijo cogiéndole de la encimera y besando su frente.

- ¿No? ¿Y que es?.- Pregunto el niño confundido.

- Es la novia de papá.

- Pero, todos mis amigos del cole dicen que la novia de su papá, es su mamá.- Oliver me miró, y yo apoye mi mano en su hombro, sonriendo, intentando zanjar el tema.

- Oliver.- Susurré.- Aun es pronto para que lo entienda.- Oliver negó con la cabeza.

- Laurel siempre será tu mamá, pero nosotros no estamos juntos. Yo estoy con Felicity. Entonces, ella es como tu mamá.- Connor frunció el ceño confundido ante la atenta mirada de su padre.

- ¿Tengo dos mamas?.- Oliver afirmó con la cabeza.- ¿Y tú eres una de mis mamas?.- Me preguntó, señalándome directamente.

- Si, cariño.- Aseguré, respaldada por el brazo de Oliver, que acariciaba mi espalda.

- Me gusta.- Afirmó el niño para nuestra sorpresa.- _Elicity_ es guay.

Oliver dejo a Connor en su banqueta, que estaba asegurada para que no se cayera, y se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con mi cuerpo. Acarició mi rostro, y beso mi frente.

- _Papas_.- Dijo Connor haciéndonos girarnos a los dos.- ¿Me vais a llevar los dos al cole?.- Oliver me miró esperando, con el mismo rostro de ilusión que su hijo.

- Claro que si, cariño. Iremos los tres al cole.- Les confirme a ambos.

- Pues vamos a desayunar, que se queda frío.- Dijo plenamente convencido el pequeño de la sala.

Oliver y yo sonreímos, sentándonos, cada uno en su banqueta, y note como acariciaba mi rodilla, apretándola levemente. Fue en ese momento, cuando entendí que era la felicidad, y que era de verdad, tener una familia.

* * *

_Hola, hola. _

_Espero que os haya gustado este fic, sacado totalmente de las cosas que se me ocurren hablando con la gente y en los momentos de inspiración inmediatos. Espero que os guste a todos, y de ser así, que me lo hagáis saber._

_Gracias, y un saludo. _


End file.
